


Who are we to say?

by The_chaos



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Jerry/Rick, M/M, Soulmates, i have no clue, lets see how this goes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_chaos/pseuds/The_chaos
Summary: Jerry isn’t hopeful he will ever find his soulmate, he believes it’s impossible.





	Who are we to say?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I’m doing. Welp this is my contribution to the fandom lol (not a lot of Jerry/Rick fics is kind of a shock- but kind of not) taking a chance with that soulmate trope of having the first words of your soulmate on your skin- giving it my own spin(?) Sorry for any errors!

Jerry learned at an early age that meeting your soulmate was one in a million. His parents never actually got to meet their soulmate. They even advised him to settle with the first lady that said they were interested in him, since he’ll probably not get anyone else who would like him.

That’s why Jerry was nervous to show Beth his soulmate mark, he already knew it wasn’t her. He singed and pulled at his right sleeve to show an eager Beth a disappointment, he waited for the obvious break up session.

  
"Wow, that's pretty harsh Jerry," Beth whispered, her eyes glued to the letters written on his right forearm.

Trying to hide his face now embarrassed, Jerry looks away and glares at the mustard colored wall of Beth's room "Its not that bad," he whispers back, shifting.

"Jerry. _'What the fuck do you want asshole?'_ isn't something a soul mate should say!" She stated, clutching Jerry's arm.

He felt like shit, he just wanted to come out clean. To tell her he wasn't the 'one'. The silence seemed to seal the deal that their relationship was over.

"I'll treat you better. We can beat this, I love you..."

Jerry looked up in surprise to see Beth crying, he began to feel his eyes burn in sympathy.

"I love you too, Beth." he whispers.

He knew from the beginning, as he clutched to his crying girlfriend, that they were never meant to be. He wanted to believe they could stay together.

The written_ 'Hello'_ on Beth's wrist she showed him earlier makes it all the more depressing.

She probably thought it was him, she could have thought it was everyone who greets her is her soulmate. Jerry himself, isn't confident he will meet his soulmate at all.

——

Yawning after unlocking the door, Jerry yanks the front door open. Dropping his brief case at the entrance, he makes his way towards the living room only to stop when he noticed that an old man was watching T.V in the leaving room. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he noticed that the stranger was drinking heavily while burping obscenely.

Scurrying away to the kitchen, he is met with a humming Beth cleaning the dishes.

"Beth. There's a stranger in our living room" Jerry rushes to whisper, as he got closer to her.

Beth rolls her eyes "Jerry, don't ruin this- like many other things- my father-"

"Your father is trash, you told me you wanted to know nothing about him. Not after leaving-"

"Jerry. I'm warning you, don't cross me." Beth replies tightly, scrubbing harsher.

"He left you! Now what does he want? To destroy our family too?" Jerry furiously whispers back, dumbfounded.

Beth turned to face him, she greets him with a glare "I just want to help my father, he's finally back in my life."

she signs, turning back to finish the rest of the dishes in the sink "He is part of the family too, he deserves a second chance, so why don't you say hi- hope you don't screw that up too."

Slightly agitated, Jerry shrugs his shoulders, and crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Fine. I will." He states.

Marching to the living room, Jerry gave the stranger a fake smile "Whats up daddy-o?"

Watching the stranger's eye twitch, Jerry thought he said something wrong "Oh, I'm sorry-"

"What the fuck do you want asshole?"

Jerry stared. The line that has haunted his whole life, the thing he thought he will never be able to hear, has finally been said.

He denies this, reasoning that this is just circumstantial in which the universe has played a big prank on false hope.

This isn't possible, so it isn't.

However, feeling as if the floor gave out beneath his feet was a given, Jerry couldn't think of anything else to say.

The stranger shrugged his shoulders, seeming to have to already lost interest. Jerry noticed as he stared, that the stranger had twinkle of interest in his eyes.

He had a frown on his face as he turned towards the t.v. 

"Call me Rick, now can you fuck off?"

—

  
Being left alone without the kids was weird. Jerry slouches in his love seat and groans in satisfaction, he reasons that tomorrow will be a new day for job hunting.

“Hey Jerry wanna try something for me?” Rick suddenly asks, emerging seemingly out of nowhere, startling Jerry from his thoughts.

“I thought Morty was with you? Summer?” He questions. Rick rolls his eyes “He went to an after school, Summer -look it doesn’t matter it will only work with you.”

Jerry eyebrows rise in astonishment “You need me!?”

“Yeah Jerry, shut your ass up and go to the garage.”

Jerry walks with a suave, it’s been a while since he has felt needed.

——

"Rick!"

"Shut up! I'm testing something." Rick mummers, tracing the bold letters on Jerry’s forearm with a faint finger. Jerry, however was petrified by the blue needle Rick had in his other hand "What does any of this matter?!" He exclaims, trying frantically to think of an excuse to leave.

Rick smirks at him then without even blinking, injects him. Jerry yelps, but doesn't feel pain as the fluid is injected into his forearm, seeming to turn his skin greenish until it fades to normal.

"Rick?" Jerry begins but is silenced when Rick pulls out another needle with blue fluid. He reveals his mark on his left forearm_ 'Whats up daddy-o?'_ it said, however it looked as if it was fading, which should never happen to soulmate marks.

"This doesn't make sense!" Jerry claims, watching Rick raise it over his own forearm and inject himself.

He grunts, his skin instead turning blue then fading. "Now we wait." he states, glancing at Jerry's mark.

Jerry looks at everything except Rick, he taps his fingers on his knees. He could practically feel the tension rising as he waits on his stool.

"I don't see the point in this, I'm going inside!" Jerry exclaims, suddenly standing up while Rick watches unconcern.

"S-shut up, Jerry. I'm just trying to see-"

Rick is silenced, staring intently at Jerry's forearm. Jerry looks down and stares wide eyed as the mark on his arm has faded, almost as if to seem it never existed.

"Oh"

"Fuck yeah! Jerry! D-do you know what I have just accomplished? I have accomplished the unthinkable, the -uurrrp- impossible! I have unbounded soulmates!" Rick shouted at the shocked Jerry.

"What did you do?” Jerry asks

Jerry thinks more what was said to him “Where we soulmates?" Jerry asks slowly, slightly feeling gloomy now realizing that he meet the person he was meant to be with. He could beat himself for not noticing earlier in their first meet up, he just couldn't believe it to be true.

"Yeah, we where." Rick sneers, standing up and going to his lab table, seeming to have dismissed him.

Jerry stands up, feeling vacant.

He makes his way out of the garage. Slowly sitting down on the couch he wants to cry, but instead Jerry drifts off to a commercial about dog food.

——

"Jerry!" Rick shouts in Jerry's ear, startling him from his light sleep. He glances frantically around until his eyes land on a vibrant green glowing Rick, who was glaring at him. Jerry notices that he himself was glowing blue.

"What the fuck, Rick? Fix this right now!"

"O-okay Jerry, let me search for my manual and- shut the fuck up! I w-was the first person to attempt this. Go b-back to the -uurrrrp- garage, Jerry."

Jerry scattered to get up, practically running to his destination. Finding the stool from earlier he takes a seat and waits patiently, his arms he notices have are completely blue.

When Rick arrives, looking bored. Jerry can't stop looking at the skin he could see, even his face was completely green.

"Don't look at me like that."

Jerry notices that the vibrant green has simmered to a tamer lime green. When Rick glares at him for still looking, there's a hint of the vibrant green resurfacing.

"Rick."

"Just shut up, I'll figure it out." Rick states, turning around and grabbing chemicals. "Don't worry your pretty little head" Rick mocks.

When Jerry hears the mockery he knows that it's just Rick being mean, but the thought of being considered pretty by his soulmate makes his heart pound. He gasps when his finger tips begin to turn a rich dark blue hue.

"Rick?"

"Shut it Jerry."

Jerry crosses his arms and huffs in frustration. He even glares at his arms as they seem to turn icy blue. "Fuck this" he mutters to himself, getting up from the stool.

He thinks about it for a second and decides to throw caution to the wind as he steps toward Rick, instead of leaving as he planned to. Determined, Jerry lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Jerry, can you not touch me when I'm working?" Jerry notices that when he touched him, his neck changed from lime to a grass green hue.

"So you're suggesting that I can touch you later?"

Rick stops and turns around to squint at Jerry "What the fuck is that?"

"Rick."

"Don't Rick me."

Jerry sighs "I want to know where this can go."

"I would rather not." He says, turning around. Jerry drops his hand on Rick shoulder and pouts "Why not"

The back of Rick's neck began to change a dark green "Shut up, J-J-Jerry."

"I wanna know how it feels! I want to know if fate was actually right." Jerry exclaims, despite not liking Rick as of now, he reasons there must be a reason for the universe making them for each other.

Rick this time, after turning around, looked thoughtful at the suggestion. He nods silently to himself and stands up "Alright Jerry, you got me. I don't b-believe in fate choosing for-”

Jerry launches forward, silencing Rick's rant. While the kiss itself was awkward, Jerry could cry tears of joy for finally having this moment which he thought he would never have.

Rick pushes him away after recollecting himself and glares daggers at Jerry. "You-You're a real idiot Jerry"

Jerry looks down to his shoes in shame, he felt the 'sparks' but he guessed Rick didn't. In a tense silence, Rick just sings "Yo-You're-urrrrp- a real idiot Jerry."

Rick then closes the distance, kissing him properly. Jerry tenses, but quickly relaxes. Putting his hands on Rick's shoulders, Jerry sings into the kiss and lets him take the lead.

——

"Jerry! I'm home, Summer is staying over at her friends!" Beth yells, taking off her jacket at the entrance. “It’s your time to pick up Morty from school!”

"Jerry. I hope dishes have at least been cleaned! Oh- Jerry?!" Beth exclaims, watching a blue Jerry emerge. She squints her eyes, noticing that Jerry's shirt was inside out and his pants weren't even button up.

"Beth I can explain!"

"Jerry here, was helping me on a little experiment." Rick cuts him off.

"Really?" Beth asks, crossing her arms.

"Of course! C-c-couldn't have done it without him."

"Oh dad!" Beth says. "I'm so glad you two are getting along!"

Rick glances at Jerry, making him fluster "You can say that."

She shrugs it off, and makes her way towards the kitchen "Well I’m going to go gran a snack. Jerry you better pick up Morty!"

"Ye-yes, I'll go in a second!" Jerry yells. He is relieved that Beth hadn't caught them, making a promise to himself that they should be more careful in the future. Jerry yelps in surprise when Rick slaps his ass.

"I'm not impressed." Jerry says, crossing his arms.

Rick gives him a wink. Jerry gives him a smirk back.

Jerry then glances at Rick, concerned. "You will change us back to normal right?"

Rick just rolls his eyes, shaking his head in fondness.

"Yes Jerry, I'll figure it out."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I don’t know but still. Any criticism is welcomed! I would love to improve on my writing (reading this story over and over made me desensitized on detecting errors) and again sorry for any errors if any (probs multiple lol)


End file.
